Lift Upgrading Programme
Lift Upgrading Programme (usually abbreviated as LUP, Chinese: 电梯翻新) is a program run by the Housing and Development Board (HDB) in Singapore. It is a project which upgrades and improves elevators at HDB flats across Singapore which did not have lift access to all units originally,and is expected to be completed by end 2014,although some 200 blocks will still not have direct lift acess for all units.HDB will research on ideas to solve these issues.Flats with leases prior to 1993, as well as some jumbo flats. Lift Upgrading Programme was also be a part of Main Upgrading Programme (MUP), and IUP+Main Upgrading Programme overview for optional choices in the 1990s. Overview Most HDB flats in Singapore built before lease date 1993 were built with two (in some exceptional cases three or four elevators that only served certain floors (usually in between 4-6 stories)to meet privacy and to reduce construction costs. Most elevators from the 1960s to 1980s were installed by Fujitec, Otis, Fiam, and even Schindler (only in some SIT flats in the late 1950s). The goal of LUP is to upgrade, improve and modernize the existing old elevators so that they can serve all floors as possible. Elevators upgraded and modernized/refurbished under the LUP program have received the following specifications: *New cab design. *Fixtures - buttons and LED floor indicators (mostly provided by Dewhurst). *Center opening landing doors with see-through windows. *Automated voice guidance. *Auxilliary panel for wheelchair users installed on side car wall (for high rise installations that serve 20 floors and above.) *New elevators for sections previously not having direct acess to a lift.These elevators are constrcuted as extensions,with two variants:One with the machine room on the rooftop,and one with the machine room at the bottom (more common). Additionally, newer flats with elevators installed under the LUP program also have the same specifications with those refurbished elevators in older flats. Newer flats that are 30 to 40 floors high have high speed elevators, mostly installed by Fujitec or Mitsubishi. Elevators in HDB blocks are often serviced or repaired by Essential Maintenance Service Unit (EMSU). EMSU is a 24 hours service provided by the Town Council in each HDB estates which repairing breakdown elevators and rescuing trapped passengers should the elevator experiencing failure. Telemonitoring System (TMS) The Telemonitoring System (TMS) is a system which monitors elevators in high-rise public housing, which was started out the HDB in 1984. As of August 2007, there are more than 17,500 elevators monitored by the system. TMS uses SCADA-based technology to monitor the status of the elevators in real-time from a centralized master station for events such as breakdown and trapped passengers. The elevator maintenance companies are automatically notified of any problem and in most cases, repairs are carried out even before a complaint is received. The introduction of TMS has resulted in better elevator performance as historical data allowed the Town Councils, who are maintaining the HDB estates, to pinpoint problem areas and improve the method of maintenance. Besides detecting problems with the elevators, TMS can also be used to carry out remote testing of elevators and other emergency standby equipment. Timeline of elevator specifications for HDB blocks 1950s (Singapore Improvement Trust era) The Singapore Improvement Trust (SIT), HDB's predecssor, built very few high rise blocks as compared to the HDB; mostly in Old Airport Road and Stirling Road (Queenstown). These flats were on average seven floors high, and equipped with one elevator installed on the center core of the building. Elevators in SIT flats were usually installed by Schindler (?, needing confimation). Elevators from this era are distinguished by : *Wooden cab *Prominent circular fan on the ceiling, surrounded by two flourscent lamps *Single sliding door *No door close button *Button indicators written beside the black buttons (as opposed to being engraved on the buttons itself) *Usually installed in the block's centre core, usually serving levels 1, 3, and 6. *All fixtures supplied by Schindler themselves A rare example is shown below: Blk 22 Old Airport Road Residental HDB - Schindler Traction Elevator|An old Schindler elevator at Blk. 22 Old Airport Road SIT flat (now HDB). This elevator was installed in 1958 (video: mailerdiablo). Note that the majority of such SIT blocks were demolished throughout the 1990s, so the information above cannot be confirmed. 1960s Elevators in HDB blocks built in the 1960s were mostly installed by Otis (?, needing confirmation). They are mostly found in Teban Gardens and Boon Lay. Very little is known about elevators from this era, as most 1960s HDB blocks however, have since been renovated or demolished. Elevators from this era are mostly distiguished by: *A simpler, more monotonous design, utilising one colour (either dark yellow, green or blue). Refurbished ones in the 1990s were given blue colour. *Using either single or double doors. *Simple metallic floor indicators above the door, with small red lights indicating the floor the elevator is travelling through. *Black Lexan buttons supplied by Otis themselves *A capacity of 8 persons/545 kg, though exceptions may exist. *Circular, less decorartive fan on top, still surrounded by 2 flourscent lamps, although this time round they do not stick out and are protected by a futher layer of glass. *Often installed in the middle of a flight of stairs, in-between two floors. Usually serve from 1, 5, 8, 11, etc. Teban Gardens Residental HDB - Otis Elevator (Original, 1-door)|Late 1960s Otis elevator with single door in one of flats in Teban Gardens (video: maileediablo) Teban Gardens Blk 4 Residental HDB - Otis Elevator (Original, 2-door)|Late 1960s Otis elevator with double doors in Blk. 4 Teban Gardens HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Boon Lay Avenue Apartments - Otis Traction Elevator (Type A)|Refurbished 1960s Otis elevator (double doors) in a Boon Lay HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Boon Lay Avenue Apartments - Otis Traction Elevator (Type D)|Refurbished 1960s Otis elevator (single door) in a Boon Lay HDB (video: mailerdiablo). 1970s Most elevators during in the 1970s to early 1980s were installed by Fuji, Fujitec, Fiam, Sabiem, Marryat & Scott, Hitachi and Toshiba (only found in Teban Gardens and Pandan Gardens). They have similar basic charateristics of the 1960s elevators. Unique charateristics of Fujitec elevators from this era: *Always have single door *Originally yellow in colour (many were refurbished with a blue interior during the 1990s) *Has the old Fujitec "bell" logo on top of capacity ratings, all which are engraved with metal *Typical 1970s Fujitec round button fixtures and circular metal indicator, with floor numbers inside the circle. Blk 271 Queen Street Residental HDB - Fujitec Traction Elevator (Lift A)|1970s Fujitec elevator at Blk. 271 Queen Street HDB, Singapore (video: mailerdiablo). Unique charateristics of Toshiba elevators: *Has a digital segments floor indicators. Some older ones have conventional floor counter with orange illuminating numbers. *Double doors *Fan is hidden by square cover *Operating instructions listed in Chinese *Rectangular-shaped buttons, yellow illuminations *Usually have orange to white cab colour Blk 413 Pandan Gardens Residental HDB - Toshiba Elevator (Lift A)|A standard 1970s Toshiba elevator in Blk. 413 Pandan Gardens (video: mailerdiablo). Blk 404 Pandan Gardens Residental HDB - Toshiba Traction Elevator|Another 1970s Toshiba elevator in Blk. 404 Pandan Gardens HDB. This one use a conventional floor counter display rather than digital segments floor indicator (video: mailerdiablo). Unique characteristics of Marryat & Scott elevators: *Indicator is integrated numbers and illuminations (orange in colour, in the Gill Sans typeface) *Brand is not given *External lift button reads "LIFT COMING" *Buttons used were the 1970s Dewhurst US90 series *Usually comes in white or dark green cab colour. Many were refurbished with blue cab during in the 1990s. *Some elevators were refurbished in the 1990s by Thames Valley Controls and were given white or dark green cab colour. An example of this was found in Blk. 13 Holland Village and Blk. 168A Queensway. Blk 17 Holland Village Residental HDB - Marryat & Scott Elevator (Lift B)|1970s Marryat & Scott elevator in Blk. 17 Holland Village HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Holland Village Blk 13 Residental HDB - Thames Valley High-Speed Elevator (Lift C D)|A refurbished Marryat & Scott elevator done by Thames Valley Controls in the 1990s, found at Blk. 13 Holland Village HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Queensway Blk 168A Residental HDB - Thames Valley Marryat & Scott High-Speed Elevator|Another refurbished Marryat & Scott elevators done by Thames Valley Controls in the 1990s, found in Blk. 168A Queensway HDB. Unlike Holland Village, these elevators were given a dark green colour (video: mailerdiablo). Unique characteristics of Hitachi elevators: *Sometimes the doors comes in single sliding (for Commonwealth and Redhill) or two-speed doors (for Taman Jurong) *Square metallic buttons with metallic border *Mostly have digital floor indicators *Cab colour comes in white, those which have been refurbished in the 1990s were given blue colour. Redhill Close Blk 83 Residental HDB - Hitachi Elevator (Lift C)|1970s Hitachi elevator in Blk. 83 Redhill Close HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Blk 76 Commonwealth Residental HDB - Hitachi Elevator (Ride)|Refurbished 1970s Hitachi elevator in Blk. 76 Commonwealth HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Blk 10 Taman Jurong Residental HDB - Hitachi Traction Elevator|Refurbished 1970s Hitachi elevator with two-speed doors in Blk. 10 Taman Jurong HDB (video: mailerdiablo). 1980s Mostly installed by Fujitec. Distiguishing features include: *Originally fitted with white plastic buttons that are flatter and less concave as opposed to 1970s Fujitec variants. However, in the mid 1990s, when most of these elevators underwent aesthetic refurbishment, they were replaced with metallic buttons with red illuminations at the bottom, standard fixture for Fujitec HDB elevators at that time. *Unique, square font for the indicators. *Originally yellow in colour, with blue ceiling. As mentioned previously though, most of these elevators were refurbished to blue. *Often serve between 1, 6, 11, 16, etc. *Not found in between floors on staircases. *There is a rarer variant of these elevators found in Executive Maisonette blocks. These elevators use digital displays as standard, double doors and have metallic external doors. Blk 120 Circuit Road Residental HDB - Fujitec Traction Elevator|Refurbished 1980s Fujitec elevator with pink colour scheme found in Blk. 120 Circuit Road HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Fujitec Elevator @ Toa Payoh|1980s Fujitec elevator at a HDB block in Toa Payoh (video: ElevationLowJJ). Tampines Central Residental HDB - Fujitec Elevator|Fujitec elevator in a executive maisonette HDB block, found in Tampines Central (video: mailerdiablo). Blk 206 Clementi Residental HDB - Fujitec Elevator|Refurbished Fujitec elevator under the MUP/IUP scheme in a executive maisonette HDB block, found in Blk. 206 Clementi HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Most of these elevators underwent refurbishment in the 1990s to the blue colour scheme, as already mentioned. However, exceptions exist: *Some elevators remained in their original yellow scheme until the very end. *Some were given pink or grey schemes instead. *Others had digital displays installed. *Potong Pasir variants retained their original colour scheme, but are generally well-preserved compared to those of other estates, having hardened metal floors often seen in cargo lifts, as well as railings. *Quite a substantial number of these elevators were refurbished for the second time as part of the Interim Upgrading Programme (IUP). These elevators have unique interiors, digital LED displays, newer metallic capacity plates, and in some cases braille fixtures, automated voices, and "dinner bells". Blk 305 Choa Chu Kang Residental HDB - Fujitec Traction Elevator (Lift B, Refurbished)|1990s refurbished Fujitec elevator found in Blk. 305 Choa Chu Kang HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Blk 7 Lorong Lew Lian Residental HDB - Fujitec Traction Elevator|Refurbished 1980s Fujitec done by Main Upgrading Programme (MUP) found at Blk. 7 Lorong Lew Lian HDB (video: mailerdiablo). In some few commercial HDB blocks built in the 1980s, elevators were installed by Mitsubishi or Schindler. These elevators typically have a larger capacity and fixtures were provided by elevator companies. Joo Chiat Complex Blk 2 Commercial HDB - Schindler Elevator|1980s Schindler elevator at Blk. 2 Joo Chiat Complex commercial HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Jurong East Blk 135 Commerical HDB - Mitsubishi Elevator|1988 Mitsubishi elevator installed at Blk. 135 Jurong East commercial HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Late 1980s to early 1990s Mostly installed by Fujitec, they were a minor facelift of the 1980s variants. Characteristics are: *Basic digital display as standard. *Either single (more common) or double-doored *Fitted with same plastic buttons as their predecseeors. *New metallic capacity plate. *Later variants may stop at all floors, bar the top one where the machine room is installed. *May be blue, green, pink, grey or wooden in interior scheme. Blk 220 Kovan Residental HDB - Fujitec High-Speed Elevator|Late 1980s Fujitec elevator, found in Blk. 220 Kovan HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Bedok Blk 94E Residental HDB - Fujitec Elevator|Another late 1980s Fujitec elevator, found in Blk. 94E Bedok HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Mid 1990s Beginning in the 1990s, most elevators were standisied to octagonal-shaped cabs, has Dewhurst ULS47H LED series floor indicators and US90-15 buttons (except for LG), automated voices and door closing beeps (depending on manufacturer). Note that some elevator buttons were still provided by manufacturers themselves, like those elevators installed by LG. New manufacturers were contracted by the HDB to install elevators, such as GoldStar (later LG and currently Sigma), Dong Yang, and Express Lift. In this era, the capacity for Lift A was typically 10 persons/680kg, while Lift B retaining 8 persons/545 kg. Many older elevators that do not stop at all floors were refurbished under the Main Upgrading Programme (MUP) and IUP scheme, usually carried out by EM Services or Otis ,although exceptions are not uncommon. The level of modernisation varies: *'IUP and certain MUP projects': Some were only major cosmetic refurbishments, and do not stop at every floor. Such blocks have since gotten LUP, adding new elevators to provide access to all units. *'MUP and a small minority of IUP projects': The block's two elevators were refurbished in different ways; Lift A was torn down completely and given a proper new elevator to serve all units, whereas Lift B is simply refurbished, remaining a limited stop elevator as before. *'Later MUP projects': Post 2001, as well as some earlier ones had elevators to serve all units, in some cases building new ones. Elevator doors were also equipped with two sets of (then) undecorated glass windows on the doors, as well as CCTVs to counter vandalism, urinating, or anti-social acts inside the elevators.Their elevators usually don't have security camera system but few elevators were equipped with security camera which connected to it's monitor screen installed on the ground floor elevator lobby wall. Unique characteristics of Dong Yang: *Interior mostly comes in white and light blue. Later installations in the early 2000s have white or light yellow colour scheme. *Door colour scheme comes in dark green, dark blue, light blue, light yellow, and brown. *Early installations have black Dong Yang logo, while later installations have the red Dong Yang logo. *Using Dewhurst US90-15 buttons, late models were using oval metal buttons with red lamp provided by Dong Yang. *Mostly have vertical dogbone decoration for the door windows, similar to Otis. *Door edge metal frame is relatively thick. *On late models, the number on the floor indicator scrolls. Unique characteristics of Express Lift: *Mostly have a capacity of 10 persons/680 kilograms, although taller blocks (like those in Toa Payoh) have larger capacity of 16 persons/1090 kilograms. *Cab colour usually comes in two colour shades, ranging from dark blue, light blue, brown, white, pink, and even dark green. *Glass window metal frame is relatively thick. *Have round metal buttons with red lamp on the center (buttons supplied by Dewhurst, unknown series). Elevators installed in Toa Payoh high rise blocks have square metal buttons. *On floor indicators, there is an elevator identification ("Lift X") and block location. Express Lift HDB.jpg|A 1990s standard LUP elevators installed by Express Lift at Blk. 81 Toa Payoh HDB (installed in 1995). Blk 126 Lower Delta Residental HDB - Express Lift (GEC) High-Speed Elevator|Standard 1990s Express Lift in Blk. 126 Lower Delta HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Toa Payoh Blk 81 Residental HDB - Express Lift (GEC) High-Speed Elevator|Another 1990s Express Lift elevator in Blk. 81 Toa Payoh HDB. This elevator serves a total of 25 floors and has larger capacity (video: mailerdiablo). Unique characteristics of Fujitec elevators: *Cab colours vary, mostly comes in light blue or cream. *Using Dewhurst US90-15 buttons. *Glass windows have a diamond shape pattern on the center. Blk 689 Jurong West Residental HDB - Fujitec Traction Elevator|Typical Fujitec elevator, found in Blk. 689 Jurong West HDB (video: mailerdiablo). SAM 0019.jpg|Fujitec's glass windows with diamond shape pattern on the center. Unique characteristics of GoldStar elevators: *Glass windows on doors are rather tall compared to other manufacturers. The window frame is also thick, similar to Express Lift. *Usually comes in a colour of white, green, or blue. *Using Dewhurst US90-15 buttons. Blk 82 Queenstown Residental HDB - Goldstar High-Speed Elevator|A standard elevator installed under LUP scheme in the early 1990s. This elevator was installed by GoldStar at Blk. 82 Queenstown HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Only GoldStar elevators have taller glass on the doors. Unique characteristics of LG elevators: *Early installations (in 1994) adopts the design that was previously used by GoldStar before changing name, like voices, door beeps, and taller glass windows *Later installations have shorter glass windows on doors with thinner metal frame *Cab colour comes in cream with patterns, light blue, and sometimes dark brown *Glass windows have a "palm tree" pattern. Early installations that adopts GoldStar's design do not have pattern. *Unlike other manufacturers, the buttons used are square metal that resembles STEP EB210 series. Early installations that adopts GoldStar's design, however, have Dewhurst US90-15 buttons. Blk 30 Holland Close Residental HDB - LG High-Speed Elevator|An early installation of LG elevator which adopts GoldStar's design, found in Blk. 30 Holland Close HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Bukit Panjang Blk 182 Residental HDB - LG High-Speed Elevator|1990s LG elevator in Blk. 182 Bukit Panjang HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Unique characteristics of Otis elevators: *Cab mostly comes in blue or grey. *Door colour mostly comes in blue or grey. *Glass windows are aligned to the sides rather than centralized. *Window pane supports having the vertical "dogbone" pattern. *On floor indicators, there is an elevator identification ("Lift X") below the block number. *Has chimes that are used in Otis 3200 elevators. *Using Dewhurst US90-15 buttons. Holland Village Blk 13 Residental HDB - Otis Traction Elevator|A standard 1990s elevator of LUP scheme installed by Otis at Blk. 13 Holland Village HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Blk. 1 Beach Road - OTIS Elevator (Lift A).jpg|This is a standard 1990s elevator installed by Otis at Blk. 1 Beach Road HDB. This elevator was installed as part of LUP/MUP refurbishment project. 2000s to present Specifications in newer elevators in the early 2000s remain unchanged, only with some minor updates in the fixtures and cab designs,of which the most prominent are wider glass windows that are decorated (Ulift is an exception), and the increased capacity to 13 person/885 kg for both elevators (only for new blocks, most LUP projects have 10 persons/885 kilograms capacity). The LUP scheme was launched in 2001, with the pionner batch being block 73 Toa Payoh. Meanwhile, the IUP scheme was replaced with the IUP plus scheme, combining LUP and IUP together. IUP plus and MUP were discontinued in 2007 in favour of Neighbourhood Renewal Programme (NRP) and Home Improvement Programme (HIP) respectively. More new elevator manufacturers contracted by the HDB, such as IFE and ULift, although Fujitec still remains one of the largest supplier of HDB elevators. Elevator fixtures either use Dewhurst US91-15 round buttons or company-supplied ones (EM Services and Ulift). Toa Payoh Blk 175 Residental HDB - Fujitec Elevator|An early design of LUP elevator in the early 2000s. This elevator was installed by Fujitec (replaced from unknown elevator) at Blk. 175 Toa Payoh HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Fujitec Historic Elevator @ Shunfu (Refurbished)|Refurbished Fujitec elevator (under the LUP scheme) in a HDB block in Shunfu, Singapore (video: ElevationLowJJ). Blk 137 Bukit Batok Residental HDB - Fujitec Traction Elevator|The current design of elevator instaled under the LUP scheme. This elevator was installed by Fujitec at Blk. 137 Bukit Batok HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Mqdefault-1-.jpg|Fujitec elevator that replaced an old elevators. Now is going to be upgrade for third time as they were selected as a part of LUP. Unique characteristics of IFE elevators: *Cab mostly comes in single colour or wooden scheme. *Have round Dewhurst US91-15 buttons. *Chimes used are from IFE. IFE(8).jpg|One of the latest design of elevators installed under LUP (this elevator was installed by IFE). Blk 461 Rochor Residental HDB - IFE High-Speed Elevator|Current batch of IFE elevator, found in Blk. 461 Rochor HDB (video: mailerdiablo). Unique characteristics of Mitsubishi elevators: *Usually comes in a colour scheme of white, brown, yellow, or gold. *Newer installations have metal cab design. *Elevator buttons provided by Mitsubishi, which are round grey. *Door windows have a fish shaped decoration. *Door buzzer uses Mitsubishi's nudge mode buzzer. 1276523_569815113071993_434406538_o.jpg|Another typical Lift Upgrading Programme elevator. This elevator was installed by Mitsubishi. Mitsubishi LUP Toa Payoh.png|A typical Mitsubishi elevator installed under LUP scheme. This is located in Toa Payoh HDB (installed in 2009). Unique characteristics of Sigma elevators: *Door colour scheme comes in cream, white, orange, and brown. *Door window decoration uses the "palm tree" shape that was previously used by LG in the 1990s. Sigma High-Speed Elevator @ Bishan|Sigma elevator in Bishan (video: ElevationLowJJ). Blk 176 Boon Lay Residental HDB - Sigma Traction Elevator|Newer batch of Sigma elevator, found in Blk. 176 Boon Lay HDB (video: mailerdiablo). In the late 2000s, scenic elevators were installed in several flats by IFE, EM Services, and ULift as part of an experimental project. The first scenic elevator installed in the HDB was installed in Blk. 246/247 Jurong West by IFE. Later, IFE installed another four scenic elevators in Tekka Centre HDB flats in Little India. EM Services did the same by installing several scenic elevators in flats along Owen Road (in Farrer Park). These scenic elevators, however, are facing maintenance problems due to a the hoistway lacking any support in the shaft .It could result in elevator engineers falling down from the top car while maintaining the elevators. Jurong West Blk 246 247 Residental HDB - IFE Panoramic Elevator|Scenic elevators installed by IFE under LUP scheme at Blk. 246-247 Jurong West HDB (video: mailerdiablo) Blk 40 Sims Avenue - ULift Panoramic Elevator|Another scenic elevator installed at Blk. 40 Sims Avenue HDB (installed by ULift) (video: mailerdiablo). There are also home elevator found in some smaller HDB blocks. These blocks are four-storey high,and have stairs for two units. These elevators are installed by BNF or Sigma, with diffrent fixtures and smaller capacities of 4 persons. Blk 403 Choa Chu Kang Residental HDB - BMF Elevator|The new version of BNF elevator, installed in 2013. Sigma Elevator @ Marymount|Sigma home elevator found in Marymount (video: ElevationLowJJ). Elevators with original cab but modernized This style of installation is extremely rare, and is usually reserved for Lift B of blocks with lease dates 1991 to 1993 that already served most or all the units originally. These elevators retained their original cab, but the buttons have been replaced with modern Dewhurst style ones, automated voices added and smoother stops. Note that Lifr A is totally replaced with a new one. Such installations are possibly an effort to reduce costs. Examples of such unique installations can be found at Blk. 307 and 311 Tampines, Blk 4 Joo Chiat Complex, and Blk. 305 Choa Chu Kang. Block 311 Tampines-FUJITEC elevator(original cab,2 door,modernized)|Original 1980s Fujitec elevator with modernized fixtures at Blk. 311 Tampines, Singapore (video: circleline28). Singapore's Oddest Fujitec Elevator (Blk 305 Choa Chu Kang)|1980s Fujitec elevator with modernized fixtures at Blk. 305 Choa Chu Kang (video: SGElevators). List of elevator companies contracted in the LUP program Here is a list of the elevator companies that are/were known to be contracted by HDB in the LUP program. Criticisms Upgrade vote and costs between Singaporean and Permanent Residents Many PRs find this very unfair as only Singaporean residents gets to vote whether they want the upgrade or not, while Permanent Residents (PRs) are not eligible to vote. Futhermore, PRs are to pay $10,800 for the upgrade if the majority agrees to the upgrade, while Singaporeans only needs to pay $540, the rest will be subsidised by the government and town council. Blocked view Many residents have complained that their home unit windows were blocked by the elevator's external shaft structure during upgrading programs, when a new elevator shaft is built in front of their resident unit. Political issues The upgrading of public housing, including the Lift Upgrading Programme (LUP), was a major issue in the 2006 Singapore general elections. The People's Action Party (PAP) had tied the scheduling of housing upgrades to the number of votes the party received in the election. The PAP claimed hat it was successful in raising the standard of living in the country, and argued that those who support its various policies, including the upgrading, should be given priority. In the hotly contested Aljunied GRC, George Yeo (PAP) placed lift upgrading the "top of his priority list" so that the lift would stop on every floor in as many blocks as possible. Sylvia Lim of the Workers' Party (WP) accused the PAP of being selective in its upgrading programmes, arguing that this is a divisive policy. Trivia *The majority of elevators in HDB flats from the early 1970s to present are Fujitec,altough in recent years,their prescence in newer blocks is becoming less common. *Most elevator's cab shape from the 1990s to present are octagonal, but some modernized elevators (under the LUP scheme) have normal square car shapes instead. *The average rated capacity of elevators in HDB flats are 8 persons/545Kg to 20 persons/1360kg.Currently,the average capacity is 13 persons/885 Kg. *Since in the early 1990s, elevators installed or modernized under LUP scheme were using Dewhurst as their standard fixtures. Fewer elevator brands (like LG, Mitsubishi, BNF,EM services and few others), however, were using their own individual fixtures. *The current tallest elevator installations in HDB are at Pinnacle@Duxton, which is a 51-storey blocks and the elevators are Fujitec elevators installed in 2009. *One of the fastest elevator installations in HDB are at Blk. 79A-E Toa Payoh, which are 40-storey HDB blocks and the elevators are high speed Mitsubishi elevators installed in 2009. *Studio apartments built for the elderly contain a special hospital (bed)lift with extended door opening time and Exclusive call function(which will stop the elevator from answering any call along the way up/down) Gallery Picture 009.jpg|The new Lift Upgrading Program logo. Notes See also *Elevator Modernization *Lift Modernisation Programme (a similar program in Hong Kong) External links *Lift Upgrading Programme overview *Modern HDB Elevators in Singapore - video playlist of HDB elevators (from mailerdiablo in YouTube). *On Death-Row: Elevators in Singapore - video playlist of some old HDB elevators (from mailerdiablo in YouTube). Category:Elevator Modernization